1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a chain and a chain device; in particular, to a chain and a chain device guiding and protecting the contained cables.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many cables used in the general tool machine, and the cables move as the tool machine is working. In order to make the cables move smoothly, there are chains (energy chains) needed to guide and protect the cables contained in the tool machine, and to monitor the minimum available bending radius.
The traditional chain (energy chain) comprises a plurality of chain-link units pivotally connected with each other, and the chain-link units comprise the starting chain-link unit, the ending chain-link unit and the middle chain-link unit, which have different structures and cannot be common. The starting chain-link unit and the ending chain-link unit are both fixed on the tool machine via screws, which makes the assembling difficult and additionally needs screws. In addition, as the chain moves, the area where each chain-link unit contacts the bearing surface is large and noise is produced easily.